Whiteout
by Buddysbud
Summary: Will Patchman is an orphan living in the ward at Castle Araluen. He hates his life and his name, which has been the source of bullying from his ward-mates. Taking a risk Will decides to do an act few others would dare, trying to observe the Fief's Ranger, Gilan, unseen. Little does Will know that this choice will change his life, and the lives of those around him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Whiteout**

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night in Redmont Fief, Araluen has been experiencing the worst snowstorm in years. Redmont, Araluen, Whitby and Norgate Fief were impacted particularly hard in the past few months. Due to the freezing cold, many of the townspeople of Wensley village have taken accustomed to going The Heaped Platter in the afternoon to enjoy a heated night in front of the hearth, while also being able to stuff themselves with expertly prepared food under the watchful eyes of one of Redmont's most renowned chef, Jennifer Dalby.

Jennifer was in the back room of the inn with her assistant chefs working on a wonderful smelling lamb casserole with boiled potatoes and vegetables on the side. She heard the door to her inn being roughly thrown open, allowing the cold, winter air to flow freely. She looked through the serving window to see who was disrupting the calmness of her inn.

Three men stood in the doorway, glancing around suspiciously at the people sitting around. They were dressed in ragtag clothes trying to protect themselves from the cold. They look like trouble to Jenny, but still, she didn't want to provoke anything.

"Welcome to the Heaped Platter, you can take a seat and a server will be with you shortly," Jenny said, with a fake smile pasted on her face. The man in the front, obviously the leader of the three, grunted at her and went to an open table. Jenny walked back into the back room.

"Rouf, we have three new customers," Rouf nodded and walked out into the taproom, walking to the table where the three new men were seated.

"Welcome to the Heaped Platter, my name if Rouf. The meal today is a hearty lamb casserole with boiled potatoes and vegetables, does that interest you?"

The lead man looked at his companions, then eyed Rouf, his eyes looked pitiless. "Just get me and my companions here some ale kid," His voice was gruff, sounding like he spent the greater part of his life yelling. Rouf simply nodded and walked toward the bar, where he would pour the men their drinks. Rouf walked to the mug rack, 'accidentally' grabbing three of the dirtier mugs. He poured the men their ale and went back to their table, serving them the ale. The men instantly took their ale and all three of them downed it in one solid drink.

"Three more boy," the lead man growled angrily. Rouf took the mugs, barely suppressing his disgust with the behavior of these animals. Rouf poured the ale and returned to the men, this time they didn't down the ale in one deep draft. Rouf quickly left the presence of the men and returned to the back room to Jenny.

Jenny's suspicions of the men were confirmed when she saw the look of disgust on Rouf's face when he walked in.

"Hey Rouf, our waste bin is getting full, can you take it out please?" Rouf nodded at Jenny and quickly went to do the task Jenny assigned to him, grateful for something to distract his insulted mind.

Jenny nodded when she noticed his relief, she figured having something to take his mind of the callow men would be good for him.

Jenny smiled and went to fill up some mugs of ale for her customers. She looked over at the three men, shaking her head when she saw one of her serving girls refilling their ale, again. The men were starting to get affected by the spirited drink. She could see them swaying slightly as they sat, deep in conversation, with an occasional burst of laughter. Something about these men sent an alarm bell ringing through Jenny. Well there isn't much she could do about it, if she tried to throw them out they might get hostile.

Jenny shrugged and went back to work, she would deal with them later, if it came to that point.

Unfortunately, that point came thirty minutes later. Jenny was walking out with some of her lamb casserole when she saw the three men getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me gentlemen, you have to pay for all the ale you just bought," The lead man looked at Jenny and laughed. He just pushed Jenny aside roughly and moved towards the exit. A regular customer of Jenny's stood up and moved between the men and the door. The man was tall and broad shouldered, he looked as if he knew how to fight.

"Miss Jenny here said you have to pay before leaving!" The man growled, answered with growls of assent from other customers.

The lead man, knowing he was outnumbered, drunk, and in hostile territory, decided it would be best to pay now, he would get Jenny for this later.

The man turned, threw some coins at Jenny's feet and promptly left, slamming the door on his way out. Jenny smiled gratefully at the men who stood up for her and thanked them by giving them free refills for the night.

The rest of the night went by pleasantly enough, Jenny was raking in the customers. Closing time came quickly though and she soon found herself locking up the store. Satisfied that The Heaped Platter was locked down Jenny turned and started walking towards her house, pulling up her scarf to protect herself from the bitter cold. Jenny marveled at the stark beauty of Redmont covered in snow, everything seemed so calm and peacefull. The sound of the snow crystals being compressed as she walked seemed to be the only noise outside. Soon though, Jenny heard another sound, the sound of snow crystals being compressed behind her. Jenny turned around to see who was walking behind her; nothing, nobody.

Worried, Jenny turned and inadvertently sped up her pace. She started hearing footsteps on either side of her as well. Starting to panic, Jenny started looked around her, not knowing how to react to this rapid change of events.

Now laughter echoed around her quietly, Jenny wasn't sure if she actually heard it. She saw a brief flash of movement in an alley between two houses. Jenny started to run now, hearing the mysterious people start to pursue her. Knowing she couldn't outrun them Jenny turned around, holding up her ladle defensively. She saw the three men from the inn walking towards her casually, each holding a large, rusted looking knife. Jenny's mouth dried with fear, her stomach tightening as well. The man she recognized as the leader of the group smiled, his teeth yellow and crooked. His nose looked to be broken in the past and poorly reset. His eyes were pitiless and looked evil.

"Hello, mistress Jenny," the man bowed sarcastically. "I think you owe us some compensation for the way we were treated in your inn," The men with him growled agreement. Jenny knew she wasn't getting out of this situation. She pictured Gilan in her mind briefly, knowing she was probably never going to see him again, never hear him talk to her again. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her attackers, recognizing them as weakness smiled and advanced.

Jenny put down her ladle and watched as they approached, she was helpless. When the lead man came within arms reach of her she lashed out, striking him in the nose, nearly breaking it. The man swore and recoiled in pain, he nose gushing out blood. He curled up his fist and hit Jenny solidly in her right eye, nearly swelling it up instantly.

Jenny stumbled back and fell under the sudden counterstrike, the man took the advantage and quickly jumped on her prone form, tying her hands and legs with a random knot using heavy rope.

"Well boys, looks like we have a playmate now," The lead man looked at his companions, seeing the sadistic smiles of their faces. He knew as well as they did, torturing this Jenny girl was going to be fun, watching as her spirit breaks with her body, he smiled in anticipation, they were going to have a fun week. Jenny realized that these men were the epitome of evil, they felt no compassion, no mercy, they felt a sadistic pleasure at causing pain to others, making them feel helpless and alone. Jenny knew she was in big trouble.

**A/N: Hey guys, Buddysbud here, this is my first real attempt at and Rangers Apprentice fanfic so please comment any constructive criticism you guys have! This is also my first ever attempt at writing in a 3rd-ish person point of view like John Flanagan does so any tips to improve my writing would be greatly appreciated. P.S. Sorry for the short first chapter, I couldn't think of much to write so I just improvised and did my best. Thanks for reading! R/R! (Rate and Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will Patchman sat miserably at the cafeteria in the Ward in Castle Araluen, tears threatening to well up in his eyes. Will tried to drown out the insults being hurled at him from his ward-mates but failed in the end. Will was used to being ridiculed but it still affected him. He tried to blame his parents but couldn't, they couldn't have foreseen what has happened.

"Your parents probably killed themselves because they were ashamed of you, they knew you would never be like Will Treaty, you're just a disappointment."

Will hated his name, his parents named him after the famous Araluen hero. They thought it was a great name, Will thought differently. His name had been the cause of ridicule from his ward-mates, they hated that he shared the name of their idol. It didn't help that Will was built somewhat like his famous counterpart, he was slight of stature and quick of his feet, even sharing the eye color of Will Treaty.

Will's only happy part in his life had been his parents, and the day he was told they had been killed had been the worst of his life. Apparently they were slaughtered by bandits when they went out on a hunting trip. Will's only bright spot in his life had been snuffed out in a matter of twenty-four hours.

Everyday at lunch Will is harassed by his ward-mates, everyday the insults stinger him deeper and deeper. Will hated his life at the ward, he hated feeling trapped within the walls of Castle Araluen. Every morning Will found himself staring in awe and envy at the Ranger of Araluen Fief, Gilan, making his morning trip to get milk and bread and other supplies. Will would make it a game to try to hide from Gilan every morning, choosing different hiding spots to hide and observe the ranger, either hiding on ground level or scaling a tree. His ward-mates were infuriated when they learned of this, ridiculing him for even trying to be like a ranger, like Will Treaty.

Will dumped his remaining food in the waste bin and walked out of the cafeteria, his appetite gone. He walked around the castle courtyard, wishing he would just leave the walls of Castle Araluen behind, living a life of adventure and freedom that he knew awaited him out there. Luckily Will was turning sixteen and Choosing Day was approaching, anything was better than being cooped up in the walls of the castle. There was little to do in the courtyard though and Will found himself venturing back inside, half to get out of the snow and half due to boredom, moving toward his next class he had, which was still an hour away. Better to sit around in a classroom than listening to the hateful comments spewing out of his ward-mates mouths.

~**Two months later~**

Will woke up at the usual time, 5:30 AM. Quickly showering and dressing himself in many thick layers to protect against the biting cold. Will hurried outside and walked toward the path that lead from Gilan's cabin to the shop where he bought the bread and milk, making sure to walk far enough away from the road so his footsteps don't show. Will found a good bush large enough to hide him and positioned himself inside the bush, out of sight from the road.

Will sat patiently in the bush, waiting for Gilan to arrive. Soon Will saw Gilan and his shaggy horse come into view. Will instantly stopped moving and watched the ranger closely, looking for any sign that he had noticed Will. Will slowly started smiling as the Ranger ride past him, looking at ease, showing no signs of noticing the figure in the bush.

Gilan of course noticed Will almost instantly, and smiled to himself, his face hidden in the shadow of his cowl. Gilan had noticed the boy watching him some weeks back, and was impressed with the places the boy chose to hide. Gilan had made it a game to try and find the boy in his hiding spot, he had found him quickly every time though, due to his long hours of training.

Will watched as Gilan gathered his bread and milk from the vendor, and headed back to his cabin. Once again, he showed no signs of recognition. _I must be getting better_, Will thought to himself. Waiting until Gilan was well out of view, Will clambered out of his spot, wincing as some of the snow fell into his collar.

Gilan rounded the final bend to his cabin, thinking of the boy from the ward he saw watching him. The boy was good at unseen movement, he also seemed to be curious of what Gilan was doing every morning, both were good signs. Gilan quietly mused to himself, he had never taken on an apprentice, and by the way Maddie had cheered up Will, Gilan couldn't help but think it would be fun. Gilan made a note in his mind to talk to the Ward teachers to see who this boy is and what he is like. It is possible Gilan could take him in as an apprentice, it would be nice to have someone be able to take care of things around the cabin so Gilan could have an easier time doing the one-thousand-and-one tasks that has to be done of the Corps Commandant. Gilan would definitely have to look into the strange boy who seemed to be uncowed by Rangers and their foreboding reputation.

Will walked into the Ward, heading off to his first class of the day, History. Will didn't mind history too much but it could drag on at times. Shrugging, Will walked into the class and exchanged a greeting with his teacher, sitting his usual seat on the front row. Will found himself thinking about Gilan again as his ward-mates began entering the class. Gilan seemed so free and adventurous and Will found himself wishing he was a Ranger again. He didn't believe the rumors that Rangers practiced the dark arts, Will wasn't very superstitious. Will sighed, his life seemed so much more dull than the Gilan's was. Will was snapped out of his thoughts when his teacher asked him a question about the lesson they just started, which Will had no clue what the answer was.

**A/N: Hey guys, Buddysbud here, thanks for reading chapter two of ****Whiteout****. Sorry about the short chapter, I couldn't think of too much to write about with Will. There will be a longer and hopefully more interesting chapter three coming up! Please review and give me any pointers you may have to improve my story and/or writing! Thanks for reading! R/R (Rate/Review)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gilan walked away from Castle Araluens smiling triumphantly, recounting the last hours events in his head. Gilan had talked to the ward teachers, inquiring of the boy he had seen earlier. From what he had gathered, the boys name was Will Patchman, his parents had been slaughtered by bandits on a hunting trip and he had been ridiculed and bullied by his ward-mates since. After talking with the teachers Gilan went to the ward manager, a man named Kyle Whitly, who had been appointed by King Duncan himself and asked for permission to take Will has an apprentice before Choosing Day, Kyle had agreed readily.

Now all Gilan had to do was find a way to break the news to Will. Gilan didn't want to just ask Will to be taken as an apprentice, where was the fun in that? No, Gilan had to do something more exciting, much like the way he himself had gotten apprenticed to Halt, by following him into the woods and being caught. Fortunately for Gilan, that opportunity would come to him that evening.

Will heaved a silent sigh of relief when his final class ended. Quickly getting out of his seat Will exited the classroom, hastily making his way to the ward's sleeping area. Making his way to his bed, Will put on a dark green overcoat and some black trousers, getting ready for what he planned on doing tonight. After a few days of thought Will could take it no longer, he was going to observe Gilan's cottage. Will knew his idea was childish but he strived to know what Rangers did on a day to day basis. Will hoped to see that uncanny accuracy with the longbow Rangers are rumored to have. Will's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he decided to try and observe the Rangers cabin unseen.

Will still had about an hour before nightfall and decided to take a short nap before he left, always a good idea to have all the energy he could before he tried to sneak up on a Ranger. The idea sounded so stupid it had to work, Will thought. Will climbed into his bed and closed his eyes.

Will woke up from his nap groggily, rubbing his and sitting up, looking at the water clock. He had been sleeping for about an hour and a half, making it around 7:30 at night. Smiling, Will got out of bed and left the ward, trudging through the snow toward the path that led to Gilan's cabin. When Will got within sight distance of Gilan's cabin he stopped moving and crouched down, trying to listen to the environment and watch the clouds as they created different shadow patterns. If there was one good thing about the ward, Will thought, it was the extensive library. Will had sat down and read books on silent and unseen movement on many occasions.

After examining the environment for about five minutes, Will felt accustom to it and tried to match his movement accordingly. Will had always loved the environment at this time at night. It had a twilight zone feel to it, not quite full dark but not really bright either.

As Will made his way closer to Gilan's cabin he began hearing a strange, almost rythmatic sound that he couldn't quite make out yet. As he moved closer he could make out the individual sounds, at first he would hear a strange _hiss_'ing sound, followed by a savage _thunk_ of an object slamming into something wooden. Will followed the treeline around the cabin and saw the Ranger, Gilan, shooting his bow into different wooden targets ranging from twenty meters away to well over 150 meters. Will watched in awe as Gilan quickly sent four arrows in to air within a few heartbeats. Even more amazing was that each arrow hit in the bulls-eye of the target.

Gilan heard the sounds of movement within the treeline behind and to the left of where he stood. Gilan kept shooting at the targets, not looking alerted by the sound, but his eyes remained pricked, ready to catch any foreign sound. To a watching eye Gilan was completely relaxed, shooting at the targets almost leisurely. There it is again! The sound of leaves being rustled, whoever was out there was good at moving silently, not great, but proficient. Gilan waited until the sound stopped moving and visualized where the unseen assailant stopped. Gilan shot two more arrows than nocked the third tensing his muscles then turned and looked directly at the spot where the mystery man was, his arrow coming to full draw.

Will stared wide eyed in fear as Gilan turned and aimed the bow at Will in less than a second. As surprising as that was Will didn't move, in case Gilan hadn't noticed him, a knot of fear growing in a second.

"You can come out now," Gilan said, his voice deadly calm. Will, his hoped that he had passed by Gilan unnoticed crushed, stepped out of the treeline, his body tensed, ready to run if need be.

"What do we have here?" Gilan asked, so quietly Will wasn't quite sure if it was directed to him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Gilan, I wasn't meaning any harm!" Will said, desperation obvious in his voice.

"What are we going to do about you Will?" Gilan asked, the fact the he knew Will's name sent alarm bells ringing through Will's head.

"H-how do you know my name?" Will asked, getting more nervous by the second.

"Come closer Will, let me get a good look at you," Will walked forward reluctantly.

Gilan liked the look of Will, he seemed strong and the look of intelligence behind his brown eyes was unmistakable. All in all, Will seemed like a prime candidate to be Gilans new apprentice.

"Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in when I report this to the King?" Gilan asked. He saw Will's eyes snap up at the question, and Gilan instantly saw fear there. He probably wasn't expecting Gilan to bring the King into this.

"Oh yes, the King must be informed of this, I can't have people trying to sneak up on me while I go about my Ranger business, no no no, he must make you an example of, so no one tries the same stunt you have," Gilan didn't know if he was laying it on a little thick, he mentally shrugged.

"No! Please Mr. Gilan, I didn't mean any harm! I was just curious." Will pleaded.

"Curious you say?" Gilan asked, trying to sound surprised. Will nodded hastily but didn't reply.

"Well then, maybe we can work out something here, something mutually beneficial, something that would assuage your curiosity as well."

Will was nodding before Gilan even finished, "Anything! I'll do anything, just please don't report me to the King." Will was getting desperate by now, his mouth dry and body tensed. He knew if the King found out about this he would have to punish Will so no one else tried to sneak up on Gilan, with darker motives than his. He saw Gilan smile, it only made Will more nervous. What Gilan said next was what Will had least expected from him, something that would change Will's life forever, whether it be for the better or worse Will wasn't quite sure yet.

"How about you become my apprentice?"

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Sorry if the ending was kinda cheesy or lame, this is the first time I have tried to write in a 3rd-ish person P.O.V Like John Flanagan does so it may be a little rough around the edges for awhile I also noticed that my fic has a few logic errors that go against the RA Series, so sorry for those, even if they keep coming (hopefully not too often) this story is a good way to improve my writing skills, so my apologies for any more logic errors :D. Anyways please comment, it helps me out a lot and gives me more motivation to keep writing! R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will woke up and sat up, smiling ruefully as he stretched out his sore and cramped muscles. The past two weeks since he had accepted Gilans offer to become a Ranger apprentice had been the hardest of his life. It usually began with him going out to collect the milk and bread then eating breakfast followed by doing the housework Gilan had assigned. After Will made the house satisfactory in Gilans eyes he would practice archery and with his throwing knives until he couldn't draw the bow or throw the knives any more. Then Gilan would take Will inside to teach him history history, followed by unseen movement practice and tracking after. After all that Gilan would take will back to the cabin and make him run the obstacle course, which was grueling and dirty work.

The highlight of the week was when Gilan took Will to get him a horse from Old Bobs cabin. Will had learned that his horses name was Cropper, Will was disappointed with Croppers name at first but had since grown to love its simplicity. Since, Will had developed a deep relationship with Cropper, even going as far as to talk to the little horse.

Stretching out his sore muscles Will got up and donned the camouflaged white and gray clad cloak, the Rangers winter variation of the standard green and gray cloak, Gilan had given to him and went outside to saddle Cropper up. Will swung into the saddle easily and rode Cropper down to the path that led to where Will would collect the bread and milk for Gilan. Riding down the path Will watched as the townsfolk looked up at him with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. They had seen Will riding down the path for over a week now and he had since become a familiar sight.

Will had become used to the people staring at him, at first it had unnerved him, having so many eyes on him at once. Will collected the bread and milk from the vender, a nice man who was good at his job.

Will set Cropper to a trot and rode back up to the cabin he shared with Gilan. Dismounting Cropper Will walked in and put the bread and milk in their respective places, turning to the table where Gilan had set up breakfast. Bacon and eggs with a cup of black coffee with honey. It was the breakfast they had been having everyday, which was fine by Will.

"You've been improving with that bow," Gilan said. Will had surprised himself when he first tried shooting the recurve bow Gilan had given him, he was proficient right off the bat. Since then he had been practicing for a week and had improved his technique significantly.

"Thanks, I've been practicing a lot recently," Will replied, Gilan nodded.

Will was getting to be decent at unseen movement as well, quickly learning that Gilan was one of the Corps best unseen movers. The cloak helped a lot, thanks to recent improvements made by the manufacturers who had made it. They had made the back end of the cloak longer and slightly heavier, just enough so that the cloak slides across the snow and pushes a thin layer of snow over the just made footprint, so instead of a deep indentation in the snow there is almost unnoticeable sliding marks in the snow covering your tracks, you have to been skilled in tracking to notice it. Will had no idea how it worked so well but he didn't question it. He trusted the cloak, just like Gilan had told him repeatedly in the past.

Will and Gilan ate the rest of their breakfast in a companionable silence, once they both finished Will took the plates and silverware and went to wash them.

Will started doing the rest of the chores, there wasn't much to do in a small cabin like this. The main chores were to beat out the dust from the main carpet, haul in the water and sweep. All in all it only too Will thirty minutes, by the time he was done it was only 8:30. That gave Will around two hours the practice with his bow. Gathering up his bow, quiver, glove and arm protector Will walked outside to the shooting range, he saw Gilan sitting on the chair on the veranda, reading the reports the other Rangers sent in to him. Will knew by know that Gilan was able to study every aspect of Wills technique while still reading and processing the reports.

Concentrating on the targets ahead of him Will started shooting. His speed was horrid compared to that of Gilans but Will had just started so that was to be expected. Will had four targets to shoot at, one was twenty meters away, the other three went to thirty-five meters, each increasing by five meters. Gilan had told Will that he shouldn't shoot at the targets in the same order, that he should mix up his pattern so he doesn't come too familiar with it.

Will shot twenty-four arrows into the targets, with eighteen of them hitting and five striking the bulls-eye. It wasn't bad accuracy but it wasn't any where the standard he had to achieve as a Ranger. Will went to retrieve his arrows to start again, his back and shoulders already starting to feel fatigued, still stiff from shooting volley after volley over an hour each day for a week straight. Still, Will liked the pain, to him it was a pain of accomplishment, signifying that he is well on his way of achieving his biggest dream.

The two hours of archery practice went by fast, Will unstrung his bow and put it on the rack inside the cabin with his quiver, replacing it with the double knife scabbard that all Rangers had.

Walking outside Will unsheathed the throwing knife, smiling at the sound of steel escaping leather. Setting himself up by the throwing knife target Will breathed deeply and evenly. Throwing knives were his Achilles heel. He couldn't throw his knife on target for the life of him. After the long week of practice Will could only hit two knives out of ten on average. It was horrid, even for someone who had just started practicing.

Will practiced for about an hour, his confidence in his abilities going further and further down the gutters. At the end of the hour Will walked back into the cabin, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Don't get down on yourself Will, everyone has to start somewhere, we'll make a Ranger out of you yet," Gilan said, smiling reassuringly. Will felt slightly better knowing Gilan had confidence in Wills ability to improve. Will sat down at the table, ready for Gilans history lesson.

"Alright Will, tell me what you know about the founding of modern Araluen?"

Will's good mood faded at that, he knew it was going to be a long hour.

Will studied the tracks, trying to discern whether they were from a stoat or a weasel. After studying the tracks for five minutes Will still couldn't tell the difference.

"Many people can't tell the difference between a stoat and weasel. These tracks belong to a stoat, you can tell because the tracks are deeper imprinted because the stoat has a heavier body and weighs more, you can also tell because the tracks are farther apart, the weasel has a smaller gait, therefore the prints would be much closer together if it was a weasel."

Will nodded, storing the memory in mind, it could be useful information in the future.

"Alright, that's enough tracking for today, let's head back to the cabin."

Will swung easily into Croppers saddle, heading east towards their cabin. It only took a few minutes to reach the cabin, the horses ate up distances fast, even at a trot. Once they reached Gilans cabin, getting ready for the horse riding lessons that always comes after tracking lessons. Gilan saw his preparation and smiled. "No need for that today Will, let's have some early dinner together, I have some stuff I have to do at the Castle."

Will, liking this change of events smiled, "Alright Gilan!"

"Will worked with Gilan to prepare the dinner, a hearty beef stew. While it was simmering on the oven Gilan went over to ready some reports.

Picking one up Gilan opened it and read it in silence. Will watched him read it, Gilan's eyes seemed surprised, Will saw him re-read it. Setting it down all the color drained from Gilans face, his eyes showed the fear and panic struggling to take control of him.

"Gilan?" Will asked carefully, worried about what Gilan had read, Will had never seen Gilan like this.

Then a look of pure determination and slight anger came into his eyes. Will started to worry, he didn't like this.

"Pack your back Will, we're leaving tonight." Gilan said, no hint of his usual cheery, playful manner gone. He was all business, his voice had even cracked slightly.

"What? Why? Where are we going? What was in the letter you read?" Will's questions streamed out of his mouth like a young person who was immensely curious could manage. Gilan smiled, a smile that never reached his eyes, Will thought how he would never want to be facing Gilan, never want to be apart of the vengeance that was lurking in his eyes.

"I just got a letter from Will, someone," Gilan hesitated for a second, dropping his gaze from Will, "someone kidnapped Jenny, were leaving to get her back, I'll deal with her kidnappers personally," Gilans eyes left no doubt that he would do as he promised, his eyes chilled Will to the bones.

**A/N: Hey Guys, Buddysbud here! Sorry if there are some grammatical errors in here, I couldn't have it proofread that much unfortunately, and I wrote it later at night. Anyways, please review!**


End file.
